


The Jetset Life

by ieroplane



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Frerard, M/M, ryrard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no more trust<br/>no more faith<br/>no more romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~flash back

Ryan held Gerard's hand tight : " you know I'll always be here for you." 

~flashback over

....

Gerard threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling, missing the weight of Ryan's head on his chest.

"Gerard. It's time for your pills." Mark said barging in his room.  
That always annoyed him, there was a door,and it was closed for a reason. 

Gerard got off the bed and took the pills and the glass of water from mark.

"Good boy gee." Mark said taking the empty glass from him.  
Gerard glared at him, Mark knew him well enough not to call him that.

"Ok,sorry,but get ready, there is someone new coming and i want all of you to welcome him with open arms."

Gerard stared at Mark. 

"Yes, even you gerard." He said as he left without closing the door. 

Always annoyed gerard, Mark thought it was stupid how easily Gerard got annoyed but he didn't know, he wasn't in his brain and anything that wasn't in his brain, couldn't understand him. 

it wasn't pleasant starting to overthink everything the moment something, no matter how tiny, wasn't the way he wanted it to be.

 

Walking down the hallways slowly while playing with the loose button of his shirt, he finally reached the room and sat on the closest chair to the door.

"Group, I want you to welcome our newest member, Frank." Mark said. 

There was a not-so-clear mumble of "hey frank"s.  
Gerard didn't bother to look at the new kid. He couldn't care less about others; the only person he had ever armed about was Ryan, And that was just a mistake. 

~flashback~

"You think it's easy Gerard? Not knowing if you love me?" Ryan said sitting on his bed. 

"But I do love you." Gerard quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Ryan. 

"NO GERARD! I WANT TO HEAR IT. I WANT TO HEAR YOU SPEAK." Ryan yelled throwing the paper away. 

But he couldn't understand, how hard it was for gerard to speak. It wasn't just something he didn't want to do, it was something he couldn't. 

Gerard stared at the back of Ryan's head as he walked out of the room.

~flashback over~

suddenly rushing out of the room, he saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at him, and god, were they magical.


	2. Chapter Two

"What happened there?" Mark had followed him back to his room, well ofcourse, what else did he expect?

Gerard didn't do anything, he just sat on his bed, facing the wall. 

"Gerard? Tell me why did you leave?" Mark said as he handed gerard a piece of paper and a pencil.

Gerard shook his head. He was trying to get it out of his head, and writing about it wouldn't help.

"Gerard..." Mark put his hand on Gerard's shoulder. 

 

Gerard tenses up a bit, but not bothering to push mark's hand back. 

Mark was the only person that would talk to him anymore. And Gerard had gotten softer with him as time had passed. 

 

There was too much weight on his back, not physically though.   
Every thing in his brain had suddenly came to life, or at least that was how it felt. 

Playing with his fingers, concentrating on not ruining the algorithm, he looked up at the ceiling.   
Half-done spider webs on the corners. And maroon stains on the wall next to it showing the number of mosquitoes that have been attacked by newspapers. 

 

Mark went across the bed an sat by gerard.   
"Flashbacks again?" He whispered.   
"Gerard nodded. He hated this, being so emotional, so weak, it was pathetic. 

"It's alright, it's ok Gerard. Don't worry." Mark said petting his back. Gerard usually didn't accept his emotions, and you could say this was like a special occasion. 

"It's alright gerard, it's alright, just try and rest. Ok? I'll wake you up later." Mark got up and gave gerard a reassuring look before leaving him alone. 

 

Gerard couldn't close his eyes. His head full of thoughts that e didn't know how to deal with. So much horror, and so much regret. 

It wasn't his fault, Ryan had always been that way, there was no way they could last. Mark had warned him, but gerard didn't believe him, he was blinded by the so called love, or as he liked to call it, insanity.

After minutes of aimlessly rolling on his bed for a comfortable position, he decided glass of water would be nice.

 

People talking in the hallways, one of the most annoying things ever. There are rooms with walls and doors and chairs for a reason. Why would people spend their time talking while standing up in such uncomfortable place? 

Gerard sighed and brushed past Mrs.Graham. 

"Oh sorry." He felt a soft cloth brush against him. 

Looking down to see the new boy, shorter than he looked like in the group meeting. 

Gerard nodded. The boy, had a soft soul, people didn't understand, but gerard could feel the scratched innocence in the boy's eyes. What was his name? Fred? 

"Why did you run out of the room earlier?" The boy said suddenly interrupting Gerard's thoughts. 

Gerard just shrugged. Even if he could speak, he didn't have to give reasons for what he did, specially to a stranger. Well, acquaintance i suppose. 

"Oh... You you're one of those who don't like to talk, huh." The boy scratched the back of his head. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. He hated it. People jumping to conclusions without even knowing what they're talking about.   
Ofcourse he liked to talk. Not too much talk, but he liked to speak sometimes. But he couldn't. He just could not do it. 

~flashback~   
"You know how useless you are? You're just like a piece of meat. Why don't you talk Gerard? Why?" Ryan spat at him. 

Gerard couldn't do anything. He was scared. And he was scared of being scared. This wasn't Ryan, and gerard knew it. He knew Ryan will regret this later and apologize to him, but he was Scared now, and he couldn't help but get as far as possible from Ryan. 

~flashback over~ 

"Umm? Are you alright?" The Fred boy said putting his hand on Gerard's shoulder. 

 

Gerard was shaking. It was happening again, the flashbacks. And he was forgetting how to make them stop. 

He didn't want them to stop. 

Gerard slowly nodded, walking towards the restroom, trying to ignore the little voice in the back if his head, telling him that he wants those moments back. 

But it was hard to ignore it.

'Cause it was so dangerously true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gerard? I want you to answer me, somehow, i don't care if it's by a text, or making a face, but I need to know." Mark said. 

Gerard couldn't bare to do it.   
Maybe if he didn't say he'd been having flashbacks they automatically go away.

Mark sighed, "you've been having them again, haven't you?" 

Fuck, gerard couldn't lie to him.   
Not to mark, he was like his older brother.

Gerard decided it would be better not to do anything.

"Listen to me gerard. Frank, the new kid, needs some help, someone to make him feel welcomed Now I was going to ask Katelyn to do this, but I'm asking you know." 

Gerard suddenly turned to Mark and his neck made a crack noise. 

"Gerard, please. I'm doing this for you. Not for him. His condition isn't bad. I think- i think having a friend would help you in this." Mark placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder. 

Gerard grabbed a pen: "I have you." He wrote on his palm and showed it to mark. 

"I know gerard, but I'm your therapist. I know things that you don't want others to know about you. You need a normal friend." He responded. 

Gerard sighed.   
Thinking about frank's eyes, gosh, he could just get lost in them so easily. And the shape of his face, how every part of his face completed one another, was just flawless.

"Do it for me, at least try to." Mark softly whispered. 

Gerard couldn't say no to mark. Mark was the only person that was left for him now. 

Gerard nodded as he saw a smile form on mark's lips. 

~flashback~   
"Gerard, you know about the new kid Ryan right?" Mark said to him.

"Yeah, not the easiest life huh?" Gerard answered straightening his jacket.

"I know, he's been through a lot. He's doing better now, that's why he was transferred here from st.Goerge's." mark said. 

"Ooh, Saint George, that's a nasty place." Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but don't act like this around him. if you're gonna be befriend him, be a good one for him. He needs your help. " Mark said taking a sip of his water.  
"Why me?" Gerard asked.   
"Because you and him are alike. But be careful, you have much in common, More than you think." And with that mark left him alone.

~flashback over~ 

What had happened to him?   
It was because of Ryan. He had been warned.   
Marked should have known gerard couldn't handle Ryan. Why had he done this?   
But it was Gerard's fault really. He should've known when mark had said they're alike. 

"Hey, Mark? Did you wanted to see me?" His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of the new kid, frank. 

He couldn't say he wasn't glad he had came. Those eyes, had something magical in them. Something that gerard couldn't get enough of. 

"Yeah, Frank, this is Gerard, who i believe you have met before in the group meeting." Mark said pointing at Gerard. 

Gerard glared at him. There was no need to remind him of the meeting. 

"Yeah, so it's gerard, huh? Well I'm frank." The short boy held his hand out. 

Gerard studied his face, his body language, and his hands. 

He could say this wasn't an act of mocking, so he held his hand out and nodded. 

"Frank, until you get used to here, Gerard will help you out." Mark said as he got up.

"Now if you don't have any questions from me, I should go and take care of Louisa's case." Mark left the room and closed the door behind him. 

 

Gerard grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.   
"You have beautiful eyes." He handed the paper to frank. 

"You have beautiful lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say i realise that this kinda looks like asotm at the moment but it will get a lot more different as the story goes c: thanks a lot for reading <3 and any kind of comment is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

"So Mark told me you don't speak." Gerard snapped back into reality. 

"He didn't tell me why though." Frank continued.

Gerard let out a sigh if relief. There was no reason for frank to know. Gerard had been told a thousand times that it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help but blame himself. 

"It was Ryan's fault. Not yours. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He could hear the tiny voice in the back of his head.

"So, How are you liking it here so far?" Gerard wrote down on a paper, trying to change the subject.

"It's cool, I mean, some if these guys are really bad. I'm in a better condition than most people here so i guess I won't stay here for long." Frank said. 

Gerard nodded. Frank was actually very normal to him. With him it felt like he was more of a visitor than a patient. 

"How long have you been here?" Frank asked. 

Gerard held four fingers up. 

"Wow, so what, since you were like 11?" Frank asked. How old did he think gerard was? Fifteen?! Really?! 

Gerard shook his head and wrote "I'm turning 18 in a month" on his palm and held it for frank to see.

"NO WAY! Seriously? Eighteen?" Frank looked quite surprised. Gerard looked at his reflection in the window.   
He looked 18, didn't he? 

"How old are you?" He handed the paper to frank. 

"I'm fifteen." Frank said. 

Gerard looked at him.   
There was no way this boy was fifteen.   
Maybe seventeen. But no way in hell he was 15. 

Gerard threw the useless piece of paper off the bed. And grabbed another.

"Uhm, is it ok if I tidy this place up a bit?" 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. 

"OCD senses." Frank shrugged.   
Gerard nodded. He never really understood people with OCD, but let the dude do what he wants, why not?

Frank got up and and grabbed the pieces of paper off the floor, the bed, around the trashcan. Everywhere was full of them. 

"Hey dude this is pretty cool." Frank straightened a paper ball and held it for gerard to see. 

"Did you draw this?" He asked getting off the floor. 

Gerard shook his head yes. It wasn't anything special really. Just random sketches. 

"This is really good, are you into comic books? Cause this drawing reminds me of hell boy a bit if you know the comic..." Frank's voice slowly went off as gerard pointed to a stack of comics next to his bed. 

"HOLY SHIT! THESE ARE YOURS? THEY LET YOU HAVE THIS STUFF IN HERE?" Frank said as he went through Gerard's collection of comic books.

"They let me." Gerard handed a sticky note to frank. 

"This is so awesome." Frank said as he grabbed an issue of hell boy and threw himself on Gerard's bed. 

The enthusiasm in his face was so precious. Gerard hadn't seen something like that in years. 

~flashback~ 

"Gerard you really should read some comic books. How do you even live without them?" Ryan said with a laugh as he grabbed Gerard's wrist and pulled him into his room.   
"Dude these are all yours?!" Gerard said, eyes wide. 

"Yup." Ryan giggled again.   
"Here, this is one of my favorites ok? It's called hell boy." Ryan said as he put a comic in Gerard's arms. 

"Wow! Thanks Babe. Looks pretty awesome!" Gerard said as he checked the cover out. 

"Gee, I'm sure you'll love it. And oh, I think you can even draw some of the characters i mean you're pretty good." Ryan said planting a kiss on Gerard's nose. 

Gerard blushed. "Yea sure I'll try to after I've read it, thanks." He said going out of Ryan's room.

"Night babe." Ryan said before closing the door. 

~flashback over~ 

Gerard looked at his side, seeing frank peacefully sleeping on his side, gave him a warm fuzzy feeling.   
It was scary how much Frank reminded him of Ryan.   
Gerard took the comic out of frank's hands, put it on the floor and decided to sleep as well.

And that was the first time in years that he had a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

"Uhhh, Gerard?" He heard a voice. 

"Gerard, wake up." He could feel a warm  
Breath hit his face. 

He saw a pair of familiar hazel eyes looking at him as he snapped his eyes open.

 

"Good morning sunshine!" Frank giggled and pulled the blanket off of Gerard.

Gerard blinked a couple of times. It was too bright for his liking. He looked at the clock on the wall: seven thirty. 

Gerard pointed at the clock with a surprised expression.

"Yup." Frank did that cute giggle again.

Gerard got up. Getting disappointed as he realized it was time for "how to deal with anxiety." 

Most useless hour of his day. 

"Hey, umm, gee?" Frank said shyly.   
Gerard looked at him.

"You want to go out like that?" Frank said looking at his feet. 

Gerard looked at himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Woah, when did that happen?

Gerard blushed and grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

Looking at frank, he saw that he was also blushed a bright shade of pink.

"You're really good looking, y'know..." Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. Slowly looking at every part of his face and stopping on his lips. 

Gosh, those lips.   
With that beautiful shade of pink.  
And that crooked smile. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard heard a voice that seemed so muffled and from miles away. 

Not having enough time think about those words, he felt a pair of warm lips on his. The mixture of the warmth of those lips and that cold piece of metal was magical. 

It was nothing like he expected.   
It wasn't forced.  
It wasn't rough.  
It was like a big warm hug.

Gerard shut his eyes opened as he realized it was frank he was kissing. 

Suddenly pulling away, still breath taken, he stared at frank.

"I'm really sorry." Was the only thing coming out of frank's mouth before he ran out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is really short, but this was more of an introduction. the chapters will get longer and i'd really appreciate if you comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
